The Haunted One
by farika
Summary: Gadis itu... seorang vampire cantik yang kesepian dan melankolis. Seorang vampire cantik yang mempunyai mata mempesona namun terdapat kerapuhan di dalamnya. Seorang vampire cantik yang bagaikan mimpi dimana tiada seorangpun dapat memahaminya./For NHDD #1/


**THE HAUNTED ONE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**-_sensei_

Rated:** T**

Genre:** Tragedy, Romance, Horror (**just little**)**

**Warning**(s):** Vampfic, OOC**, aneh,** TYPO**, gaje,** banyak **_**flashback**_**, dll.**

Summary:** Gadis itu… Seorang **_**vampire**_** cantik yang kesepian dan melankolis. Seorang **_**vampire**_** cantik yang mempunyai mata mempesona namun terdapat kerapuhan di dalamnya. Seorang **_**vampire**_** cantik yang bagaikan mimpi dimana tiada seorangpun dapat memahaminya.**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day #1**

**Don't like, don't read**!

**Enjoy**! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZRAAASH! CTAR! CTAR!**

Di sebuah rumah tua yang besar dan gelap, di malam badai dan petir yang menggelegar di mana-mana, di suatu ruangan terselubung di dalam rumah itu tersebutlah seorang gadis terlihat sedang bercermin pada cermin tua yang tergeletak di sana. Tiada seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu, gadis yang memang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh manusia.

Vampir.

Ya, gadis itu adalah seorang vampir.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna lavender yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh mata kakinya serta bola mata yang nyaris serupa dengan warna rambutnya dan sayap kelelawar kecil yang dimilikinya itu, menatap lekat-lekat ke arah cermin sambil berharap dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin itu. Tapi sayang sekali, ia adalah seorang vampir. Sosok vampir tidak akan terlihat pada cermin.

**CTAR! CTAR!**

Sedangkan di luar sana, hujan badai masih saja terus berlanjut. Namun ia masih tetap berharap dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dengan mata sayu.

"Ini aku?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Siapakah aku?"

Tatapan matanya semakin sayu saja.

"Seorang _vampire_?"

Ia bertanya entah kepada siapa. Tatapannya masih saja lurus, dan pikirannya sulit untuk ditebak.

"Meooong!"

Seekor kucing hitam datang mendekatinya. Kucing itu mencoba merayu majikannya itu dengan mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Ah, Countess." Pandangan gadis itu tergantikan oleh suara kucing itu.

"Meong!"

"Kau lapar?" tanya gadis itu sambil menggaruk-garukkan leher kucing itu. Kucing hitam itu semakin manja pada tuannya.

"Meong!"

"Ah, kau gembul sekali! Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau telah kuberi makan," kata gadis itu sambil menghentikan kegiatannya menggaruk-garukkan leher kucing itu.

"Meooong!"

"Hei, Countess, aku ini _vampire_ bukan?" tanya gadis itu pada Si Kucing. Tapi kucing itu tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya seekor hewan.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki jiwa lagi sehingga cermin itu tidak mampu memantulkan diriku."

**TES!**

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Bulan ini, Oktober… _Blood Moon_."

**TES!**

Setetes air mata jatuh kembali.

"Apakah… aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi, Countess?"

**TES! TES! TES!**

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia seperti dulu, melewati hari-hari indah bersama Naruto-kun…"

**TES! TES! TES!**

"Seandainya, peristiwa itu tidak terjadi…"

**Flashback: On**

Malam itu, pada saat bulan purnama di bulan Oktober…

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan!"

Seorang gadis berambut pendek lavender melambaikan tangannya dari jauh pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue. Pemuda itu balas melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum sumringah. Gadis itu membalas senyumnya kemudian berlari mendekati pemuda itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kau sudah menunggu lama, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Aku juga baru sampai beberapa saat yang lalu," balas pemuda itu, masih dengan tetap tersenyum.

"A-Ano, jadi, kita mau ke mana?" Wajah gadis lavender itu memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat beberapa baju untuk musim dingin?"

"Um!" balas gadis itu mantap sambil sekali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kedua anak manusia itupun pergi berdua menuju toko pakaian sambil saling menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka. Kebahagiaan sangat tergambarkan oleh wajar mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba…

**SYUUUT!**

"Awas!" salah seorang berteriak.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Huwaaaa! VAMPIR!"

"Va-Vampir?" gumam gadis lavender itu.

"Awas, Nak! Di belakangmu!" seru seseorang sambil menunjuk arah belakang gadis itu.

'_Naruto-kun!'_

Dengan cepat gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan dilihatnya seorang vampir sedikit lagi akan menggigit Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

**DUAAGH! BRUUUK!**

"Hinata-chaaaaan!"

**SLAP!**

"Hahaha, darah gadis muda. Hmm, sangat lezat."

Gadis itu memukul Sang Vampir dengan tasnya, tapi vampir itu terlalu kuat hingga…

**SYUUT!**

"Hinata-chan!"

Gadis itu tergigit oleh Sang Vampir…

"Hinata, bangunlah!"

Tiada respon, gadis itu sudah lenyap dari bumi ini…

"Hinata!"

Dan menjadi sosok seorang vampir.

**Flashback: Off**

**CTAR! CTAR!**

"Kira-kira, apakah Naruto-kun masih mengingatku? Apakah… dia masih mencintaiku?

"Meong!"

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya sambil berdiri.

"Sebentar lagi."

Ya, sebentar lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!...<strong>

Jam besar yang terdapat di rumah tua itu berbunyi. Entah mengapa berbunyi, padahal jarum jam tersebut selalu menunjuk pada angka 9 dan tidak pernah berputar.

"Ini saatnya, Countess."

"Meong!"

Gadis itu menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba cahaya gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin lama semakin pekat, hingga…

**POOOFH!**

…seekor kelelawar keluar dari cahaya itu.

Ya, kelelawar itu adalah Sang Gadis, Hinata.

Kelelawar itu mengepakkan sayapnya berkali-kali sambil melihat ke arah kucing hitam yang ada di sana. Entah interaksi apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sepertinya, gadis yang menjelma menjadi kelelawar itu sedang berpamitan pada kucing hitam kesayangannya sebelum pergi.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

* * *

><p>Bulan purnama yang indah di bulan Oktober ini. Sangat indah. Tapi tak seindah dengan tragedi yang akan berlangsung nanti.<p>

**PAK! PAK!**

Bunyi kepakan sayap mulai terdengar.

**PAK! PAK! PAK! PAK!**

Semakin lama bunyi itu terdengar semakin keras.

**PAK! PAK! PAK! PAK! PAK! PAK!**

Dan kini benar-benar sangat terdengar dengan keras.

**SYUUUT!**

Seekor kelelawar berubah wujud menjadi vampir…

"HAHAHAHA! Selamat malam, manusia! Kalian santapan kami malam ini! Hahahaha!"

**SYUT! SYUT! SYUUT!**

Diikuti oleh kelelawar lainnya.

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

Semua vampir tertawa, tapi ada 1 vampir yang tidak tertawa. Sorot matanya tajam dan mempesona. Ya, seorang gadis vampir yang tadi. Ia hanya diam, otaknya memutar balik memorinya yang dulu.

"Mari kita mulai mencari mangsa!"

"Ya!"

Semuanya menghilang dan terbang, memulai pencarian mereka.

Gadis itu yang kini sedang dalam wujud kelelawar mencari mangsanya. Hingga sorot matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sepasang kekasih, biru dan _pink_.

"Sasuke dan Sakura…"

**Flashback: On**

"Bersulaaaaang!" teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat _cocktail_-nya.

"Bersulaaaaang!" sahut Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria.

**GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!**

"Haaaaah!" seru semuanya.

"Selamat, ya, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan! Akhirnya kalian jadian juga!" seru Sakura sambil berseri-seri.

"I-Iya, terima kasih, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata sambil malu-malu.

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok sekali kan, Sasuke?" seru Sakura sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Yah, kalian berdua juga cocok kok. Kapan mau jadian nih?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura, membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku? Sasuke? Haha! Kapan-kapan aja, ya, Naruto!" ujar Sakura salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah.

"Kalaupun beneran jadian, tidak akan bisa cocok seperti kalian," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Eeeh?" teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Wajah Hinata memerah kembali.

"Haha, ya, itu benar." Sakura meneguk ludah. "Kalian cocok sekali, kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang romantis! Aku percaya itu!" seru Sakura semangat. Tetapi, mengapa rasanya berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ya?

"Hehe, aku harap memang begitu. Terima kasih, Sakura," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Romantis…'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati, wajahnya bersemu merah.

**Flashback: Off**

"Mereka…"

Gadis itu mengubah sosoknya kembali menjadi vampir, dan mengikuti pasangan itu dari belakang.

Pasangan yang tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu semakin dekat saja. Tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam saling menyalurkan rasa hangat. Wajah gadis yang berambut _pink_ itu memerah.

"Penampilanmu hari ini sungguh cantik," ucar Sasuke datar.

"Te-Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Romantis, romantis sekali. Benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya begitu menyeruak keluar.

'_Bahagianya menjadi mereka…'_

"Hari ini dingin sekali, ya," keluh Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, membuat Sakura kembali _blushing_.

'_Seandainya aku kembali menjadi manusia…'_

**KRAUK!**

"Sa-Sasuke!"

"Arrgggh!"

Vampir cantik itu menggigit leher Sasuke.

**BRUK!**

Sasuke jatuh tak bernyawa.

"Sa-Sasuke! Hiks! Sasuke! Ayo, bangun!" teriak Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tidak memiliki jiwa lagi. Air matanya mulai berlinang.

"Sa-su—"

**KRAUK!**

"—ke."

Sakurapun akhirnya menyusul Sasuke.

"Hmm, darah manusia yang sedang kasmaran itu…"

**SLAP!**

"…lezat."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu kembali berubah menjadi kelelawar dan pergi terbang ke udara, tanpa menyadari sesosok bayangan yang bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Hinata…"

* * *

><p>Kelelawar yang merupakan jelmaan dari gadis itu terus terbang sambil mengintai manusia-manusia yang akan menjadi mangsa selanjutnya. Jeritan-jeritan manusia-manusia lainnya kerap kali ia dengar, tangisan dan air mata juga kerap kali ia temui. Tapi, gadis itu mengabaikannya. Ia ingin sekali melupakan kejadian ketika ia harus berpisah dari dunia ini dengan begitu kejamnya.<p>

'_Aku masih lapar,'_ batin gadis itu.

Matanya menjelimet ke sana kemari mencari meangsanya hingga ia menemukan "mangsa" bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut panjang berwarna coklat.

"Neji-nii…"

**Flashback: On**

"Ayo cepat, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto sambil menggenggam erat-erat tangan Hinata. Kini dua insan itu sedang berlari dengan cepat.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Jangan lari!" teriak seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Bi-Biarkan kami bersama, Neji-nii!" seru Hinata pada orang yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Laki-laki seperti Naruto mana bisa kupercaya!" balas orang itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan pelariannya. Otomatis, orang yang berada di belakang mereka itu juga ikut berhenti.

Naruto berbalik dan berkata pada orang itu, "Mungkin kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku. Tapi Hinata mempercayaiku. Dan aku tidak akan menodai kepercayaan yang diberikan Hinata padaku."

Orang itu hanya diam.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Wajah Hinata memerah. Dan dengan jantung yang berdebar, Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto diikuti dengan wajah Naruto yang juga memerah.

**CUP!**

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Ap—Arrggh!" teriak orang itu frustasi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**Flashback: Off**

"Neji-nii, aku percaya pada Naruto…"

Kelelawar itu kembali mengubah wujudnya kepada bentuk semula.

"Dulu kau selalu menantang hubungan kami…"

Gadis itu berjalan mengikuti lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak suka kakak sepertimu."

**KRAUK!**

"Ugh..."

**BRUK!**

Akhirnya, gadis itu mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Neji-kun!" teriak seorang gadis bercepol dua dari jauh. Gadis _vampire_ itu terkejut. Dengan spontan, ia merubah wujudnya menjadi kelelawar dan bersiap untuk kabur.

"Ne-Neji-kun…" Gadis bercepol dua itu segera mendekati kekasihnya yang telah terkulai tek berdaya. Ia mulai menangis, menangisi kepergian kekasihnya itu.

"Neji-kun…"

**PAK! PAK! PAK!**

Kelelawar itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Sejenak ia melihat ke arah gadis bercepol dua itu dengan tatapan mata sayunya. Namun, ketika hendak pergi dari sana…

**HUP!**

…dengan cepat dan sangat singkat, kelelawar yang merupakan jelmaan dari gadis _vampire_ itu telah terperangkap dalam sebuah sangkar yang besar dan tertutup oleh kain hitam.

Sebisa mungkin kelelawar itu menjerit, berusaha untuk keluar dari sangkar itu. Dari dalam sangkar, ia merasa telah dibawa di suatu tempat yang jauh dan sepi. Dalam hati, gadis yang sedang menjelma menjadi kelelawar itu ketakutan.

* * *

><p><strong>TAP! TAP! TAP!<strong>

'_Aku di mana sekarang?'_

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

'_Siapa yang telah menangkapku? Manusia itu akan menyesal karena telah menangkapku.'_

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

'_Keluarkan aku sekarang! Countess menungguku!'_

**TAP! TAP!**

'Hei—'

**BEETS!**

Kain hitam yang menutupi sangkar itu terbuka. Dengan cepat, kelelawar itu segera mencari sosok yang telah menangkapnya itu. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Orang itu ternyata…

'_Orange dan sapphire…'_

…Naruto, kekasihnya dahulu.

Dengan pelan, Naruto membuka pintu sangkar tersebut dan mengeluarkan "kelelawar" yang dia tangkap tadi. Matanya sayu, tidak memancarkan emosi apapun, tidak sama seperti dulu.

Kelelawar itu keluar. Kemudian cahaya gelap menyelimutinya kembali. Semakin lama, cahaya gelap itu semakin pekat. Hingga akhirnya cahaya itu hilang dan tampaklah sosok seorang gadis _vampire_ dengan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga ke mata kaki.

Gadis itu menatap dalam-dalam pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Dalam hati ia merasa senang, tetapi di suatu sisi ia merasakan perih yang tak terkira.

Dengan paksa, pemuda itu tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa…"

"…"

"…Hinata-chan."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ternyata kau kembali. Kau tahu, kau tampak semakin mempesona."

Gadis itu hanya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tetapi, tatapan matamu telah berbeda, Hinata-chan."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali."

"…"

"Hinata-chan, seharusnya kau tidak kembali."

DHEG!

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hinata—"

"Seharusnya kau senang bisa bertemu denganku setelah sekian lama. Tapi, mengapa kau memintaku untuk tidak kembali? Kau tidak ingin melihatku, Naruto-kun?"

"Jujur saja, aku begitu merindukanmu."

"Tapi, mengapa kau malah memintaku untuk tidak kembali."

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini, Hinata-chan."

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau telah tidak memiliki jiwa."

"Jadi, aku harus mati?"

"Sebaiknya begitu."

"Kau kejam, Naruto-kun. Atau… jangan-jangan kau telah melupakanku? Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak, justru setiap saat aku selalu teringat dirimu."

"Tapi, kenapa…?" Air mata telah berada di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Pemuda itu mempertahankan senyumnya.

"…"

"Hinata-chan, karena aku, kau harus mengalami hal pahit seperti ini."

"!"

"Karena kau menolongku dari _vampire_ yang akan menggigitku, kau menjadi seperti ini."

"Naru—"

"Seharusnya, kau biarkan saja aku digigit olehnya. Supaya kau bisa lebih lama berada di dunia ini."

"Aku berada di dunia ini."

"Tidak. Seharusnya tidak."

"…"

"Hinata-chan, dengarkan aku."

"?"

"Aku masih mengingatmu, masih menyayangimu, dan masih mencintaimu."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Pergilah dengan tenang, Hinata-chan. Surga adalah tempat yang pantas untukmu, bukan dunia fana seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin tersiksa."

**TES! TES!**

Air mata kembali jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Aku…"

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu. Dan semakin lama semakin menghapus sosoknya.

"Aku juga menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya, hingga sosok gadis itu tinggal terlihat kepalanya saja.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun…"

Hingga pada akhirnya, sosok gadis itu hilang lenyap.

"Selamat tinggal… Hinata-chan… Aku pasti… akan sangat… merindukanmu," kata Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya di tengah kesakitan yang melanda hatinya…

…di _Blood Moon_ ini.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaje? **SANGAT!**

Aneh? **BANGET!**

Singkat? **JELAS!**

Kenapa? _**Author**_**-nya sibuk terus!**

***PLAK***

_**Ha-Hallo**_**, **_**Minna-san**_**! Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca fict abal ini. ^^**

**Ini adalah fict yang saya buat untuk NHDD. Wah, fict pertama saya untuk **_**event**_** NH! XD**

**Oh, ya, saya mohon maaf kalau **_**publish**_**-nya baru bisa sekarang. Karena saya sibuk terus, jadinya waktu untuk **_**publish**_** diundur terus. Hingga akhirnya… akhirnya… mendekati Hari Sumpah Pemuda! *PLAK!* **(Apa hubungannya coba?)

**Maaf… Saya baru **_**publish**_** di akhir bulan. T^T Seribu maaf untuk kalian, huwaaa! D'X**

**A-Ano, ini juga vampfict pertama saya. Jelekkah? '_'**

**Hmm, sepertinya sekian saja bacotan dari saya. Minta REVIEW-nya, **_**Minna**_**? ***puppy eyes*


End file.
